Yayoi Haru
|colorlight = |font-color = #FFF |kanji = 弥生 春 |romaji = Yayoi Haru |gender = Male |age = 19 years old |birthday = March 19th |height = 186 cm |blood type = O |agency = Tsukino Talent Production |unit = |Text='Six Gravity'}} Nenchou-gumi 1 (with |Link=Mutsuki Hajime}}) |fanclub = ver |seiyuu = |Text='Maeno Tomoaki' (前野 智昭)}} |image gallery = Yes }} |Text='Yayoi Haru'}} is an idol under Tsukino Talent Production, and part of the idol unit |Text=Six Gravity}}. His corresponding month is March, his female counterpart being |Text=Momosaki Hina}}. He is voiced by |Text=Maeno Tomoaki}}. Appearance Haru has collar-length, sandy blond hair, slightly parted bangs, and has a natural ahoge.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) - Tweeted 4 Jan 2014, 7:41 PM) His eyes are a lime green, with a mole under his left eye. He is the only idol in the series who wears glasses, although his eyesight isn't so bad that he needs to wear his glasses constantly.Tsukiuta. March: Yayoi Haru Character Page Personality Haru is described to a calm and gentle young man, and is someone everyone relies on - practically a mother-type figure, with a big heart on the level of a "holy mother" or the Virgin Mary. He is looked up to by those younger than him, and those older than him rely on him, making him the type who couldn't be hated by anyone. He is apparently weak at arguing and tends to avoid conflict.Gekkan Tsukiuta. Special Issue He is also rather intelligent, and has earned himself the title of "trivia king", and "Harupedia", although has only beaten Hajime twice in academics.Yayoi Haru Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) History He, together with Hajime, were scouted while they were looking for a veterinary where they could take Kuroda to, who Haru found collapsed on the road while he was on his way home.Tsukiuta. March: Yayoi Haru - "Uguisu Code -Harutsugedori no Uta-", Track 1: OP (Mini Drama)Tsukiuta. January: Mutsuki Hajime - "Hyourin Shiki", Track 1: OP (Mini Drama) He debuted during his third year in senior high school, and is currently a university student.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter Relationships |Text=Mutsuki Hajime}} Haru is Hajime's only companion and seems to be unmindful around him.Tsukiuta. January: Mutsuki Hajime Character Page They first talked during their second year in middle school and have been friends ever since.Tsukiuta. Duet Series (Nenchou-gumi 1): Mutsuki Hajime & Yayoi Haru - "Koi Wasuregusa", Track 2: Mini Drama Discography |light = |image = Uguisu Code -Harutsugedori no Uta-.png |producer = Yuuyu-P |character = Yayoi Haru |link = Uguisu Code -Harutsugedori no Uta- (CD) }} |light = |image = Koi Wasuregusa.png |producer = Machigerita |character = Mutsuki Hajime & Yayoi Haru |link = Koi Wasuregusa (CD) }} |light = |image = Hajimari no Haru.png |producer = Yuuyu-P |character = Yayoi Haru & Mutsuki Hajime |link = Hajimari no Haru (CD) }} |light = |image = GRAVITY!.png |producer = TsukinoP |character = Six Gravity |link = GRAVITY! (CD) }} |light = |image = Faith and Promise.png |producer = Yuuyu-P |character = Yayoi Haru |link = Faith and Promise (CD) }} Trivia *His given name, Haru (春), means "(the season of) spring". *His surname, Yayoi (弥生), is the name for the third month of the lunar calendar; it is also a kigo ("season word") for the season of Spring. *Hokekyo-kun, Haru's pet, is a Japanese Bush Warbler (Japanese nightingale). The Japanese Bush Warbler is regarded as the harbinger of Spring. *His eyesight is 0.7 (both eyes).Gekkan Tsukiuta. September 2013 issue *He is ambidextrous.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) - Tweeted 30 May 2013, 10:56 PM *The lenses on Haru's glasses are effective against the sun and protects Haru's eyes from the sun.Tsukiuta July: Fuduki Kai - "Beast Master", mini-drama (with Yayoi Haru) References |content= }} Category:Males Category:Idols Category:Six Gravity Category:Yayoi Haru